Teaching a Genius
by honestonlyforyou1
Summary: Who is able to withstand giving birth and raising to Tony Stark?Who can put up with Howard Stark's play boy attitude? Meet Captain Jaime Lee, best pilot in the world. I own nothing but the story and OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything-If I did it would be Loki. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!**

Ugh my back was killing me, but completely worth it just to see the night sky. The Colonel sent me to go pick up more supplies for the troops, I didn't care so long as I could fly. Speaking of flying Stark wanted me to continue teaching him how to fly.

He was dying to learn how, ever since he saw me do it I told him to go find someone else, even had to hit him a couple times to leave me alone.

Finally he told me he wanted to learn from the best, and that was me; it did my ego good to hear that even if I already knew. I tried to hide my smile as I agreed….until he asked with a grin if I was blushing, and then I just hit him over the head and told him to meet me at the terminal tomorrow. It's been two weeks since then and he picked up fast, one day he'll be as good as me…psssht as if. There wasn't much I took pride in, but flying was one of them.

I have to give him credit though, not many can handle my flying, or my temper. I blame my mother and her Italian blood. Though she would blame my dad, we would crack up then, my sweet gentle giant of a dad.

It almost started a feud when my mom's parents found out she was eloping with an American, especially a black guy. They soon disowned her but never stopped calling to wish her well on holidays or birthdays. They were odd like that but she didn't care, all she needed was my dad and me.

I was so lost in memory lane that I didn't notice I arrived in front of the colonel's tent. People were running around waving papers

"Sir" I said saluting him "All shipment are being unloaded"

"Good I hope nothing went wrong" he questioned

"No sir" I replied smirking "just some rude boys thought I was lost, I quickly corrected them" I rubbed my fists as I said this He chuckled before replying "we got some new recruits while you were away" he smiled "your boyfriend came around asking when you'll be back"

"Stark isn't my boyfriend" I growled he was full blown grinning by now " I didn't say it was stark" I could feel my face grow hot, three years and this man could still get under my skin.

"Permission to leave sir" I spat out

"Permission granted" he said with a smirk, used to my temper.

I quickly left and went to go check on Peggy, to see how the kid was doing. You got a lot of shit for being a woman here, especially if you were out in the field. That's why you got to earn their respect like a man, by beating the crap outta them.

**6 months ago-Memory Starts-**

First day I met her I had just landed my rescue chopper, and yelled out orders to the two medics on hand Tommy and Max, to unload the injured two guys who were shot in the leg and shoulder by some weird guys in mask, thankfully the wounds weren't fatal.

As I went to report my success to the newly promoted colonel I saw this lady talking to more new recruits, must've been a new girl, and judging by her clothes she was Intel department.

This huge man in line was loudly shouting how didn't know they gave the soldiers prostitutes in the army and if he had known he would joined a long time ago. Some recruits and officers laughed while others looked embarrassed and disgusted, but no one said anything. I quickly ran over.

"Ey baby, when your though playing soldier why don't you come over and su…"

I kneed him in the stomach and backed handed him real hard. He spit blood but that wasn't enough. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards the lady he insulted, who looked terrified and amused. I briefly heard some veteran officers whispering something about "winged demon lee" must be another nickname.

"Apologize" I growled as I pulled him closer (as I look back on it now I was amazed I could such a large man-must've been the adrenaline)

"I aint apologizing for shit! Ya stupid harlo..ahhhhhh" he yelled as I pulled his ear

"Do it now!" I growled "Or ill kick you so hard you'll never have any mutated gorillas spawns" he looked like he had just seen the devil, I came pretty close.

"I'm sorry" he yelled, his Yankee accent clear as he screamed.

"you ok" I asked the lady, she was small with big brown eyes and hair with painted ruby lips that came to a watery smile.

She just nodded and I let the bastard go, lucky I didn't kick him in his special place, but the colonel said I couldn't anymore unless they touched me or another inappropriately, damn those new rules!

"Get up and get back in line" I snapped, he quickly did so, fear showing in his eyes

"Listen up you dirty flea ridden sons of bitches" I yelled they quickly lined up and stood straight, shows even fools can learn

"You will obey her orders, you don't and you deal with me, do I make myself clear"

"Sir Yes sir' they chorused

"Kimblee!" I shouted to an older vet, he quickly jogged over

"Sir!" he saluted with mirth and respect in his eyes, he knew I didn't take shit, especially those who hurt women and children.

"Show them around to their quarters, then run the drills" I told him

"Yes sir" he said, his huge frame standing tall as he ordered them all out, running like death was behind them, worse I was. The girl and I were alone on the field; wonder where all the other officers went to?

I turned around and held out my hand as the girl opened her mouth.

"Captain Jaime Lee, best pilot in the world" I introduced myself, she seemed surprised and any words she was about to say died on her lips, but she quickly recovered and shook my hand "Peggy Carter, intelligence agent" she responded, so I was right.

Her hands were soft with a few calluses, not much of an outside worker then, while mine were firm with calluses from fixing the plane engines.

"I'm guessing your new" I asked, otherwise she would have knew to wheedle out the bastards in the new recruits. She blushed "Is it that obvious" she asked "a little, you always sort out the new recruits" I said

Her eyes brightened at getting some advice "how do you do that" she asked I gestured her to follow me as I gave her a tour.

"Sock the rowdy bastard" I said to her "or if he's to tall a knee to the guts will do" I advised, shocking her. Whether by my language or advice I didn't know. I showed her around and gave her advice on when to shower how to bribe the cooks for some sweets, where to get moonshine and who to avoid when their angry.

She seemed to observe all of this information, and asked about me. I was surprised at her age, she was only twenty one, and she was so young. I wasn't one to talk as I was only two years older but she seemed so innocent to be in the army.

I then showed her the upper ranking tent and pointed out whose tents did what, when I remembered he colonel. I forgot to check in! He was going to maim me! I quickly pulled Peggy as I ran to his tent barely explaining to her why I was about to die.

The colonel hates when I'm late in reporting, he thinks I either crashed or got into a fight…again. As I entered with a disheveled Peggy I saw he was pacing, that was never good. He finally saw me and relaxed before glaring at me.

"I can explain" I said quickly before he made me help train recruits.

**-Memory Ends-**

That day he gave me such a tongue lashing for being late, until I told him I had to save the damsel in distress from a huge ape that got carried away by crows, then he just told me to get out of his site just so he didn't have to listen to my amazing story, he smiled so I knew I was in the all clear.

I walked Peggy out and quickly showed her the ropes,she was smart but she said it was because i was such a good teacher. I quickly took a shine to her. I protected her from any more apes and she would always look at me like i just gave her my best plane.

I was soon tackled out another memory to see Stark hugging my midriff and lifting me off the ground, in what he called a hug.

"Jai- I mean Lee your back!" he yelled in childish joy "now you can teach me to fly your Harley" for a genius he could be a real idiot at times

"I wont if you don't put me down" i quickly told him, despite how nice it felt, i liked being able to breathe more, and i still had to check on Peggy. I had a deal with Stark that when i was gone he would watch over her, i knew i could trust him no matter how much of a child he could be. And he proved it by stepping in more than once. I appreciated that, so i always tried to get him chocolate when i came back from a trip...if i didn't eat it first.

He quickly put me down and walked with me to see Peggy, a habit we started since the deal. Then after that it would be two hours or more with Stark on a plane telling me to do another barrel roll, i spoil him to much.

**Hoped you enjoyed it! Don't worry you'll see Captain America in the next one after the time skip- R and R please**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I sadly don't own anything except a Loki plushy.**

"That's enough for today**" **I told Peggy, her forehead was dripping sweat and she could barely stand.

Ever since that fiasco with the gorilla recruits seven months ago, she begged me to train her in self-defense. I tried teaching her my style of boxing and Wing Chun, a fighting style that focuses on finding openings and attacking, but her body wasn't fit for it. Peggy was smaller than me and didn't have much strength.

I decided to teach her a Tai Chi style that focused on defense and some offense. Perfect for her. She was a hard worker but also believed to look professional at work. I just called her a too serious kid, which always makes her try to hit me but actually just looks adorable.

I finally convinced her to let me show her how to shoot a gun. I was surprised when she said she had never shot a gun. When I first offered she refused, she didn't want to kill anyone. It really showed that she was still a kid to me.

I had been in the middle of the war countless times for search and rescue and had been shot at. I'm never proud to admit that I have killed to get my men and the injured out of being Nazi captives. At first we would always argue against it while I tried to bribe/threaten/plead/demand for her to learn how to shoot.

"What if someone held a gun to my head?" I asked in one of our debates during dinner, it was pasta with dried fruit that I made, a somber look on my face as she gasped and looked at me " no one would!" she exclaimed " you would kill them!"

"I'm not immortal Peggy, a bullet can kill me" I softly said into her scared eyes. I felt bad for doing this but she had to be able to defend herself.

She told me about her family and how her father died as they walked home from getting ice cream. She had skipped ahead and planned to jump out from behind a garbage can to scare him when a stranger came behind him and shot him in cold blood, just for his wallet.

She was only six, yet she knew what death was, her father had been a soldier earlier on in life. She still tried to wake him up; sitting in his blood long after the police came, still crying her heart out. It's just been her mamma and her after that.

She was really brave. She entered the army knowing she would have to learn how to use a gun intelligence field or not but she still passed by with only knowing the mechanics.

It was amazing how weak she would let herself become in front of me. In public she would be professional, stern, and witty; but in front of me she would turn into a scared, mischievous child looking for comfort. It made me feel warm inside to know she trusted me this much after only such little time

We waited awhile before she nodded hesitantly but her voice was strong

"I'll do it" I knew she didn't want another loved one die, so I used that against her. I was such a bitch, but if it saved her so be it. i pulled her close in a hug and whispered "everything's going to be ok"

After that we went to go drink some moonshine and giggle like we were schoolgirls again. Teaching her how to shoot a gun would take some time out of Starks flying lesson. I wonder when I stopped being a soldier and started being a teacher?

When I told Stark I had to cut back his flying time, he grabbed me around the waist and wouldn't let go. It was embarrassing having to drag a grown man around who wouldn't stop whining. I tried to get Peggy or the Colonels help but they only laughed or looked scandalized, which it was. A grown man grabbing me like that was shocking, but I liked it, in the deepest part of my heart.

Peggy says he's usually so calm and collected and only acts like that around me. That irritated the good lord out of me. After **FIVE HOURS **he finally bribed me with a new stove. Mine was breaking and despite what people may believe, I loved to cook. The feeling of creating something out of nothing is exhilarating. Stark knows this, it's how he feels about his inventions, something respected even if I didn't understand.

But my passion for flying was greater than the one for food, so why not have both? Stark smiled with a shit eating grin I wanted to punch off but couldn't as he spun me around in the air as he shouted "I'll meet you by Betsy tomorrow morning" before running off.

It sure was warm today as my face heated up. That's why; I tried to explain to myself as I walked away to my beauty of a plane, Betsy. I had to go fly in some more medical equipment for the troops, some were ambushed by some strangers in full body suits and had taken a huge toll on the supplies.

The sky was turning beautiful shades of red, orange, and pink as I flew towards New York. It took me around two hours to get there. I quickly landed at a private landing where people quickly walked out of my way when they saw who I was. Being the only female pilot made it easy to see who I was. Some braver ones even nodded at me while I nodded back.

I had many nicknames with "Flying Demon Lee" being the most famous, but there was also "Possessed Plane" "Poison Pepper Bomb" and "Demented Bitch" are a couple more. Stark almost killed the guy that said the last one. It was sweet and I made him some homemade lasagna…as a way to say thank you that's all.

I went to the medical office and quickly met with the officer in charge with the supplies given. I quickly signed some papers so I could get back. I had to wait outside by Betsy as they loaded up my plane, when I saw two officers come out of another screen carrying a scrawny boy while another officer with a red face was screaming at him as he waved a yellow paper.

I'm sure it'll all work out….he's just a kid they'll let him go I thought. "**But he's just a kid**" I thought "**He's just a kid**" a voice inside me yelled. I half growled and half yelled scaring nearby soldiers as I walked over.

I quickly reached them when I heard the red faced officer yell

"Who are you? German spy? Otherwise you would know that lying about army information is against the law and a serious offense Mr. Fredrick Harris! If that is even your real name! Gentleman escorts this pest out!"

Lady Luck must be on my side today

"Freddy!" I quickly yelled to the panicked boy. He looked terrified but surprised when I called him. I quickly walked over and pulled him out of the two officer's arms and into my own. All four men looked confused by my arrival as I quickly lied our way out of this.

"Hey buddy where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you" He just apologized and looked down, his face red. I couldn't tell if he was playing along or if he was really sorry.

"What's the problem here men" I asked in my no bullshit voice my men say I have when I give an order.

"You know this man ma'am?" One of the guard officers asked me, both obviously aware of who I am.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the red faced officer, the boy in my arms was about to open his mouth when I pulled him back farther, he seemed confused again by my actions.

I put on my best shut up you're a moron face and answered "Air Force Captain Jaime Lee"

It was hilarious how pale he turned, people may not like that I'm a woman but I do out rank them and I would gladly correct the if they were to forget. "NOW, what seems to be the problem that you would bother my friend here?"

"N...N. Nothing ma'am just some mistaken paper work is all" he answered like the spineless man he is.

"See that it does not happen again" I ordered as I pulled the boy away towards Betsy, which was almost done being loaded up. Civilians aren't allowed to be near the landing but I wanted to find out his side of the story.

The boy looked at me with a mixture of fear, amazement, and curiosity in his eyes. Odd that was something I had only seen on Peggy before.

"Now, what happened back there" I asked/demanded, same thing. Was I forgetting something? Oh! Right introductions! "I'm Captain Jaime Lee, best flyer in the army" I said as I held out my hand.

He seemed surprised but quickly held out his hand and shook mine "Steve Rogers ma'am and thank you for what you did back there"

"Pleasure, now what happened" I asked again. He looked embarrassed, what did ask out the officer's daughter? Was he caught fooling around? He doesn't really seem the type.

"I lied on the army forms to get in" he admitted with his head down. He wanted to get into the army? How old was he? And he just admitted it to me, an army Captain. I hit him over the head for his stupidity." You don't just admit it to me you idiot, how old are you anyways?"

"But you told me too ma'am! And I'm nineteen' he said as he held his head. I chucked as I rubbed his head, this kid was brave, and he wanted to join the army when he would probably be the first to die. If he got in Id whip him into shape

"Well, you've got balls kid I'll give you that" I said making him blush again. One of the guys signaled to me that they had finished and that I was all good to go.

"See you around future soldier, look me up if you ever get in" I said with a grin. He smiled to as he shook my hand and nodded. I left to get on Betsy and waved out the window to him, he was with this other civilian man and waved back to me as I flew off, seemingly shocking the other man. I was going home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so surprised but flattered people favorite this, thank you so much! Ill try and write longer for you guys. Please tell me if you enjoy or are wary of this and have fun reading! Finally we get to see some Steve Rogers, even if it's just a glimpse**

**2 year time skip- September 13, 1942**

Stark was taking Peggy and me out to a nearby post to have lunch at this new café we went to last week. We were all on a day's leave as there was nothing to do at the moment. Everything was calm; like the calm before a storm.

Stark asked me to go steady worth him last month. I said yes with a stupid grin on my face, it was no use to deny it. We were both smiling like idiots that day as we held hands. Although he made it so obvious we were together, he would always kiss me publicly (to the scandal/jealousy of his bitchy cow admires) hugged me tight, make me laugh, and sometimes just lay on an empty buildings to stare at the stars in each other's arms. We knew were this was going, we didn't care.

Every time I came back he would have a little surprise to show me, like a new bracelet he made me out of gears and small chains (I never took it off), or the time he made me a cake with dinner was so horrible but such a sweet gesture that I ended up making him dinner (I bet that lovable bastard planned it that way!)

By the third time he got me something (Lily flowers, my favorite) I made him a doll of one of his drawings he showed me, he said it was a robot; a humanoid machine that would be able to help us complete our jobs and housework. It was an odd thing but he spoke with such passion about it that I thought he might like it.

When I gave it to him he was smiling so much I thought his face would stay that way. He acted like I had just given him the most precious of jewels in my undergarments. He didn't say anything; he just gave me his usual bear hugs that radiated warmth and love.

He said my face was red by the end but it was worth it just to see him smile like that. I saw nurses and secretaries glare at me from afar, he was a fine piece of man so I could understand why they were jealous that I had his affection. Ever since I met him he was sweet on me.

**March 2, 1939-Memory **

"**God will my lip ever stop bleeding?" I wondered as I walked away from the comatose man on the floor. His buddies tried to wake him with no avail. The idiot on the floor in his own pool of blood tried to persuade me to go home or make his dinner. So I told him that I would shove my foot up his ass and send his ****pompinaio ass to his whore of a mother. After that he got mad and backhanded me, making me fall on the ground. He tried to continue but some of the more gentlemanly boys there tried to hold him back, how kind. **

**I quickly ran over and kicked him in the balls, even as he crumpled to his knees I held no mercy as I span with my foot out, efficiently hitting his head with the back of my steel footed boots, quickly knocking him out. The men were silent as I walked away from themes hall, taking away some man's moonshine on the way; it burned on the way down my throat and had a tart taste but it would have to do.**

**It wasn't my first fight and wouldn't be my last. Treating me like I was shit because I was half black and a woman. I was a damn good pilot! It shouldn't matter if I was a woman. I was constantly grateful that I spent so much time at my dad's boxing gym as a child. I walked on trying to find a lavatory to try and stop the bleeding when some woman behind me( I'm guessing their secretaries or show girls, definitely not nurses; they seem to stupid) started whispering in a not so quiet voice about my conduct and choice of clothing. I had nothing against skirts but I wore pants here, it was hard to do manual work in a skirt and heels here you gossiping imbeciles!**

"**Are you confused? Because little girls should not be playing dress up here" said one of the ladies, causing them both to laugh like a bunch of god damn harpies. So what if I wasn't that tall! I was only 5'5 I'm not that short to be called a kid! **

** "I'm not but aren't you whores supposed to go suck some man for your money?" I responded with a smile as I walked passed their horrified/ scandalized faces at my behavior. Eh they started it. I soon found a restroom by the landing sights I washed off most of the now dried blood. **

**I then went to work on my need to be fixed plane. I had to fix her up before I could fly her but when I did I would show all these bastards what I could do. I knew I was a good flier but soon I would be the best, I just got to get some time in with my nameless plane. I had to go up and change some of the gears and oil the solid sce….**

"**Second Lieutenant Lee" said Major Philips said as he interrupted my thoughts, I looked down to see him with some other man, he was kind of cute. I grabbed a blue rag and wiped my grease stained hands with it**

"**Sir" I said as I saluted him. I liked Major Philips, he didn't trust me at first but I proved myself capable after I showed him my flying and shoving my foot up countless army boys who gave me shit. He was due for a promotion soon, probably in a year or two.**

"**This is Howard Stark, he invents and improves our weapons" major said with a long suffering sigh. I turned toward the man and held out my hand, it still had some oil and grease stains here and there.  
"Jaime Lee, Pilot" I said with a firm grasp of his hand, he hand calluses and tough skin, so he was a hand on kind of worker.**

"**Howard Stark, pleasure to meet such a ravishing flower here" he replied with what I assume is supposed to be a lady killing look. I just stared at him to see if he was pulling my leg or if he was serious; he was serious. "You fucking kidding me" I asked him, ignoring the major's chuckle. Stark quickly collected himself from his shock and went on with his flirting, "of course, a desert rose such as yourself would care to indulge me to a dinner alone" I had to wait awhile to process the words coming out of pretty boys mouth, it sounded like honey but the words that came out just sounded so ridiculous that I couldn't stop laughing. **

**As I held my ribs I barely responded "Look Romeo, I'm not interested in your fancy shit and intentions, so you can go find some other bonnie lass to bother, Ya feel me sugar? Now I'll happily drink with ya but that's as far as all go, understood Stark?" **

**This time I left him shock for good, be it my sailor tongue or quick dismissal I didn't know nor care. "So major, you get that promotion yet?" my voice finally calming down **

**Even to my own ears my accent was as clear as day; I usually couldn't tell if it was any different only when I was furious or out of breath did I recognize it, it sounded like the usual new Yorker but mixed with my daddies strong, deep voice. **

**If it was one thing I loved about me it was my eyes and voice which radiated warmth. My mother often told me it was capable of even making the angriest of men, the wildest beast, and the most deprived people feel safe with me, like a child would to its mother.**

**She would always say that it was a common trait that the woman; and sometimes men, in her family would inherit to symbol strong motherhood and that I had been given a large amount of mother strength.**

**I didn't disagree; it would always quickly fuel my anger whenever witnesses any harm come to the innocent and young. They were the ones who got the most pain in life, and they usually never had a protector. So I would be their protector until they didn't need me, but I would always be there.**

**-Memory end-**

Who would have thought that would make Stark all the more attracted to me? After that he would make a point to visit me. At first he was curious about me, and then we slowly started to get along as we had much in common such as our humor, love for mechanic, and incredibly love for food.

A lot of girls he went out with at the time were confused at my relationship with him. Many believed he was cheating on them, others were wary (bitchy) at me but accepted our friendship, while some thought he was in denial about his friendship with me and was in love with me, it wasn't until we started going steady that I realized he never denied it and I never mentioned it.

After a while he slowly stopped flirting with other women, then he slowly stopped going out with them until he stopped completely. He started spending more time with me whether we were eating together, talking, cleaning out the gears in my plane, experimenting on his new inventions, or just looking up at the stars in silence as we held hands.

He finally just got the guts to court me now out of the four years we've known each other, he admitted to liking me after the two years. It was adorable how he blushed when I forced him to admit it under the threat that I wouldn't make him his favorite mushroom soup. I had never laughed so hard; the great Howard Stark blushing after a little confession! I did pay dearly however as he tickled me until I apologized. Thank the lord we were alone otherwise Peggy would have berated me for getting into such childish actions when I should have been writing my report.

I was smiling to myself at the thought of Peggy yelling at me to do my job and not slack off or burn my paperwork. It always ended with her dragging my lifeless body to my desk with some moonshine and chocolate to persuade me. What a good little sister getting her big sister alcohol.

We finally got to the café, Peggy walking in front of us as Howard put his arm around my waist. He was smiling as he explained his new invention; floating cars. He said he was hesitant about the time limit for it to work because it kept burning out after three minutes.

He was going to host a future expo in New York about technology advances tonight. He hinted at me being one of the showgirls, which earned him a face full of cannoli.

And a smack to the head as he asked me to lick it off, poor Peggy was blushing when I actually did it and smacked me on the head too. Even with bumps on our heads we both laughed at Peggy's discomfort even as she tried to hold back her laughter. We had each other and Peggy so we didn't care what others thought so long as we were together.

As I helped wipe his face off we argued whether or not anti-freeze would work, but it could stall the whole engine. He wanted me to go with him to go visit my parents again, they loved him; my mother especially, but I had to make a run to Italy tonight and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning; at best.

Peggy was promoted last year and she has improved by leaps and bounds, walking with confidence as she introduced the recruits and scouted for super soldiers for a new experiment that might help end the war faster.

It was an idea from this Doctor Erskine, a German scientist that made a super powered drink or something. I only met the man twice, and liked his dry humor. He was working with Howard to inject this super serum into the lucky bastard.

He seemed surprised at the position I held and even more so when I told him I would be personal flying with his equipment. It messes up with planes navigations due to the similarities in electronic waves. I was the best; it was easy for me to fly him in with his stuff from Germany.

Of course Howard and Peggy nearly blew a artery when they found out I was so close to the actual battle. Damn Colonel said he told them and that they were ok with it! We dealt with him later, and by we I meant Peggy did as Howard checked me for injuries.

I hated international flights sometimes, especially to enemy territory! It was a bitch to get the Intel and weapons from our base in Italy. I finally got back to home base. I greeted my subordinates before ordering them to unload everything. I was so tired, but knew I couldn't sleep if I didn't see Peggy or Howard to make sure they were ok and vice versa. I got here just in time as Peggy was sorting through the new recruits. They were usually warned by veteran officers to not insult Peggy or they would face the "devil reborn". I stayed by the side lines and watched her deliver a knee hit on some recruit, mehh he probably deserved it.

"I see your sorting out the new recruits Agent Carter; Captain Lee" Colonel Phillips said as he got down from the truck with the good doctor. I almost laughed as I saw all the recruits and Peggy jump in what I suspect was fear or surprise. Peggy was beaming at me in childish delight at my return. All the recruits looked at me with fear and awe in their eyes, someone must have spread that rumor that I smell fear and kill again. Wonderful.

I nodded to both the Colonel and Peggy "get back in line" I growled at the boy on the floor that was delivered one of Peggy's kick. He quickly ran back in line. I walked down the line, inspecting all of the huge beefy men when I noticed a familiar scrawny face. He seemed to recognize me too and gave me a slight smile and nod. I returned the nod and gave him a pat on the back. He smiled brighter, seeming to understand my sincere congratulations.

I could not believe that Steve got into the army, he was weak and small. How could they let him in? Never the less I was proud he made it through, it took guts to try when you knew the stakes were against you.

I walked over to the colonel and handed over the manila envelope that held codes to some bases Hydra had over in Germany. Hydra was just a inaner copycat of the Nazis only with bigger guns. The Colonel accepted it with a nod and a question in his eyes that mirrored Peggy's. They wanted to know how I knew the scrawny boy. This was going to be a long day, and I still hadn't seen Howard.

I should have just stayed in Italy another week.

**A/N: Sooo sorry for not updating sooner! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave me any suggestions.**

**Pompinaio- cocksucker**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own anything- Thank you to everyone who commented and follows this story! This is my longest chapter yet, so enjoy! **

"Hydras getting bolder Colonel" Jaime told him as the nurse sewed the bullet hole in her arm together. She had forgotten about the injury until Howard hugged her too hard upon first seeing her walk into his lab with Peggy; the panic on his face would have been hysterical if he hadn't picked her up and ran to the nearest medical tent.

She was debriefing the Colonel about Hydras latest moves; they were attacking their camps in Italy in broad daylight. Peggy was outside trying to calm Howard down, the sentimental fool was trying to get in to kiss her wounds and yet she couldn't help but smile as she thought of him.

The Colonel nodded, his usual frown seemingly deeper "Good work Captain, rest up before flying; that's an order" he said knowingly

"Yes sir" she said pouting as he walked out, leaving the tent flap open to let Peggy and Howard in. She nodded her thanks to the nurse as she finished stitching her arm before leaving. She looked up at their worried faces when they saw the remaining blood on her coat, before throwing it away.

"How did this happen?" Howard asked as he silently passed her the chocolates, she smiled before opening it and taking a bite. "They ambushed the camp in Italy; luckily Betsy was already ready to leave and we managed to leave with little to no casualties" she said as she chewed. Peggy hit her, disgust clear on her face

"Don't talk with your mouth full" she chastised as Jaime rubbed her head

"Yes mother" Jaime replied disgruntled as Howard laughed at the exchange. He kissed her temple and wrapped his arm around her waist.

It was against army rules to be in any relationships with any co-workers; it was a very loose rule, but one none the less. After confirming their relationship they would only be allowed to display their relationship in private; even if everyone knew they were going steady (due to Howard's obvious affection) they were too terrified (of Captain Lee) and loyal to their fellow soldiers to ever betray them to any higher ranking officers.

As they walked towards Howard's lab, Jaime explained how she met Steve; causing Peggy to laugh at how she got the boy out of trouble and Howard to snort when she threatened the officers.

As they arrived to the entrance of the lab, a cadet no older than nineteen stopped in front of them wringing his hands looking as though he would wet himself any minute.

"What can we help you with boy?" Jaime asked with a soft smile, making the boy blush before saluting

"Umm Co... Colonel Philips wants Miss Carter to overview the new re..recruits right now in training ground four ma'am" he said before being excused by Howard

Jaime turned toward Peggy and promised to meet up for lunch before walking away with Howard to his lab.

He started explaining the basic idea of how the super soldier project was supposed to work. It was Dr. Erskine idea to create a super soldier to help end the war; it was almost complete but like the hover car, it was prone to burning out too soon when it reached its full capacity, except this time there would be a person's life at stake.

They spent five hours in the lab trying to improve Howard's projects, Jaime sitting on a desk table with her legs folded as she hunched over blue prints, trying to find the problem in the rotors as Howard sat in the desk tinkering with tiny metal pieces. This was a usual sight to see, the scientist and secretaries didn't even bat an eyelash at the two, or Jaime's un-lady like seating position and curses of frustration.

"What are ya working on anyway?" Jaime questioned, not looking up from the prints. She knew there was something she was missing, it was so obvious but what was it!? These damn blueprints were doing her head in she thought. The Heli-carrier should have enough power to carry specific weight but burned out to quickly after gaining speed. The theory was all correct but something still didn't add up.

"Something" Howard said shortly before continuing with his mysterious project.

Jaime looked up in surprise at how quickly he dismissed her question, he always loved sharing his ideas with her, no matter the time or how ludicrous it could be. That set off alarms in her head. The last time he hid an experiment from her, the lab was surrounded by pink and green slime. She still questions what he was trying to do and he always changes the conversation.

"What are ya working on Howard?" She asked again as she slowly stood up and approached him. Seeing her face, Howard scooted away before running to the other side of the table, slowly putting the mysterious item in his pocket.

"nothing just an experiment' Howard said with a nervous smile. By then every warning bell in Jaimes head were going off; Howard was a great liar, he was always cool and collected. Something must have startled him out of it.

"Sugar, whatever experiment you're trying, you can tell me" Jaime said carefully, trying to coax him to reveal his plan.

"Fine it's... LOOK OVER THERE!" Shouted Howard. Jaime quickly turned to look only to look back and see Howard out the door.

"Dammit I always fall for that!" she shouted before stomping out, pausing only to look at the blueprints Howard left. Her eyes widened at what she saw before folding it and putting it away.

"Wonder how Peggy's doing" she wondered, her mind still pondering the paper. She'd get back at Howard for that trick, why she always fall for that she never knew.

She liked to think there was good in everyone; that everyone deserved a second chance, given if they wanted it. Howard thought that was naïve of her, but it was true. She found herself walking towards the tent she shared with Peggy and two other nurses. They were usually gone, so she had it for herself for the moment. It had its own small stove, icebox, and table that she called hers.

She fell backward on her cot and shut her eyes. Seems one problem came up after another, the calm was ending and the storm would come raging soon. She slowly drifted off into sleep, smiling as she remembered the baby cradle Howard drew on the blueprint with detailed rotors above shaped like planes and clouds. She chuckled softly as she thought of Howards reaction. She hoped they had a boy first.

**In the lab with Howard**

"HOW?! HOW COULD I HAVE LEFT IT HERE!?" Howard yelled at himself as he frantically searched his work table for the missing paper. HOW could he have forgotten them here! And especially where his Jaime could have seen them!

Maybe there was hope! Maybe someone else saw them and would only use them to blackmail him, or maybe they were thrown away! Yea! And maybe Jaime ran after him and completely missed it altogether!

"Can I help you sir?" asked one of the interns, for the life of him he couldn't remember his name or any of his interns names really

"uhhh, actually yea! Did Jai..I mean Captain Lee leave with any of the papers from my desk?" he asked the unknown intern, relaxing slightly at the prospect of him saying no, he just needed the confirmation so he could go out and find his dame and have a nic…..

"Yes sir, she left in a hurry after screaming profanities at your name" said the intern unknowingly interrupting Howard's imaginary dreams with a loud crack.

Howard stood there as still as the night, slowly turning pale. The intern left shortly after answering, seeing no response from Stark.

"I'm dead, hopefully shell thinks it's a joke and laughs it off after I plead for my life" he thought as he dragged his feet toward her tent, a rain cloud following him as he bowed forward dejected. People moved out of his way as they saw how… unHoward-like he was.

He carefully moved the flaps aside and peered in, waving off the rain cloud as he carefully stepped in. he saw his Jaime on her bed, asleep. He smiled as he saw her, her dark wavy hair sprawled around her heart shaped face; free from its usually bandanas and hair ties, her eyes were closed but her mouth was slightly parted as she snored lightly before scrunching her button nose in distaste at whatever dreams she was having.

He couldn't help admire her relaxed state, taking in every scar visible in her arms and face, most hidden by her dark complexion. He forgot sometimes how small she really was, especially compared to him, barely reaching his shoulder; she beat Peggy by an inch (without her heels) yet held herself with a confidence that made her seem taller than she really was.

She was beautiful. She would never want to have his kids, not when she could have someone so much better.

Despite his womanizing nature, he knew those girls didn't mean anything. They were all the same in the end, always after his name, power, money, ideas, or body but never him. So he stopped trying to find a gal that would what Howard, not Stark; until he meet her.

She was covered in grease and mumbling to herself as she fixed up a battered plane. She shook his hand firmly and didn't bat an eye at his name. Didn't bat an eye when he tried complimented her in his usual way, no she laughed at his tries and stated what she would and wouldn't do in her loud voice dripping with an accent he couldn't place, he like it.

He didn't know that he had fallen in love after that, but like a fly to honey he kept coming back. Slowly he came around to personally deliver some tools, then to talk to her, help her fix her plane, eat at her personal kitchen, share plans, and dreams.

Pretty soon he stopped going out on dates, stopped having any other dames as his company because he couldn't get her off his mind the whole time.

He was a peasant before a queen.

He bent down on his knees and moved some of her hair away from her face, slowly rubbing his callused thumb over her cheek.

"How could I ever ask you for anything like that" he whispered, placing his forehead over hers, closing his eyes to savor to moment a little longer. "You never needed to ask, sugar" he heard a whisper say below him.

He opened his eyes and saw bright caramel eyes stare back at him, a worn yet soft hand place over his. She smiled at him before pulling him into bed with her. Surprised by her bold move, yet at the same time not he smiled a sad smile.

Nothing was said as she put her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. Should anyone see them, it would be the highlight of all rumors and sultry stories about their actions would fly around the camp.

But for now they would risk it, just for this moment they could both close their eyes in each other's embrace. The comfortable silence was broken after a while by Jaime, both their eyes still close. "I want our first child to be a boy" she said, the very air becoming still; not a sound was made.

Howard's expression was that of complete shock before grinning goofily. It diminished at his past thoughts, and as though reading his mind Jaime pulled him tighter and continued "there so much easier to handle, he'd have my eyes and your brains, he'd be exactly like his daddy and get on my nerves with everything he does, but know that I still and always will love him" Howards arms tightened around her when she finished, looking at her which such awe and fear, making her face softened before caressing his face in both her palms.

"I love you baby, don't ever doubt that" she told him, ignoring how wet his eyes seemed, seeing only his grin that seemed to stretch across his face like a psychotic clown.

"You... You love me?" he whispered, still smiling. She nodded, rolling her eyes as he repeated it over to himself, before throwing her over his shoulder and running out the tent past a startled Peggy and Steve, screaming for the entire world to hear "SHE LOVES ME!"

"STARK! STARK PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTINCE!" Jaime yelled at him as he continued to run around, the wolf whistles and remarks of embarrassment and disgust following them around as he ran. "PEGGY! STEVE! HELP ME FROM THIS FOOL!" she yelled as Howard ran past them again.

Her savior ended up being the loud speaker requesting her at the terminal. Howard quickly placed her down, helping fix her hair before she punched him in the head, about to yell him to never do that again just as she saw Steve and Peggy jog over them.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Steve asked as he saw her, standing between her and Howard as though to protect her from this man who dared act so crudely to a lady. Howard scowled at the skinny boy and was about to correct him (and to get his hands off his gal) when Peggy pulled him aside.

"Steve! Good to see you again, I'm fine, Howard was merely being Howard" she said as though that answered his question, and in a way it did.

"oh, ok ma'am" Steve said reluctantly, Jaime merely chuckled and looked behind him to see Peggy and Howard talking, Howard slowly turning pale as Peggy looked more and more incredulous at him.

"Well seeing as how my friends are too busy to accompany me at the moment, will you walk an old lady to the terminal?" she asked the seemingly weak and young boy

"Your hardly old ma'am" Steve replied as he walked with her none the less. She merely laughed and continued to walk on. "How's the army been treatin you? You have best been treated right" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at all the other soldiers staring at Steve's small form, they quickly looked away at her glare. She smirked as Steve stared at her in slight fear before answering.

"It's been fair, the work is hard but I manage" he said to her, she grimaced at what was left unsaid **"the soldiers were mean bastards and the work was running his poor body ragged" **but he was too kind to ever say that, no matter how true it could be.

"You'll get there Steve, you'll show everyone what jackasses they were, when you'll be on top in the end; you'll prove them wrong" she told him as they neared the terminal. Steve looked surprised and embarrassed at her language as he looked down at his feet, his cheeks red.

"Thank you ma'am" he merely mumbled not able to maintain eye contact. She chuckled before patting his shoulders. There was finally someone the same height as her, Peggy didn't count as she seemed to tower her in her heels.

"That's Jaime or sir to you Stevie" she said with a grin, he looked surprised for a moment; whether by her familiar use of her name or her new nickname for him remained unknown. Smiling and nodding his head he agreed.

"Yes ma... yes Miss Jaime" he said, tasting the unfamiliar name on his tongue. She grinned even wider, ignoring the 'Miss', before turning to a corporal saluting before her, his face showing his nervousness and fear. Psh new recruits were always so scared of her.

"What can I help you with soldier" she said, her face completely neutral with only her eyes expressing her annoyance. He stuttered for a bit before explain her request to appear on the terminal. "r..roters five a..and sev..seven on the herc..hercules have been sev..severly dam….da..damaged and you we..wer..were requested to hel..help repair them" he said, before nervously looking down.

Her eyes softened at the boy before walking past him with a pat on the shoulder "good job corporal" she gestured to a surprised Steve to follow her as she made her way to the third landing.

"You got anywhere to be Steve?" she asked him, not looking back at him as she tied her hair back with a red, green and blue bandanna Peggy had given her for Christmas last year. She rolled up her sleeves as she waved off the soldiers standing guard, allowing Steve to enter with her.

"oh, no ma'.. Miss Jaime!" Steve said looking around the large storage in wonder, unaware the soldiers there where giving him the same looks.

"Good, you can give me a hand with this here old rust bucket, poor thing has seen better days" she said as she walked by what had to be the biggest plane Steve had ever seen. It looked like it could carry three tanks and still have room for soldiers.

"I don't know much about planes ma'am" Steve said, so in awe by the large vessel that he didn't notice his slip; Jaime ignored it before climbing up the stairs that led to the large rotors. "Then I'll teach you" she simply said before calling out bellow "RIGHT CONTROL OFF! I DON'T NEED TO LOSE A HAND TODAY!"

"Yes Sir!' chorused the men bellow. "Steve hurry on up here! You're burning daylight!" she shouted to the dazed Steve. He quickly awoke from his daze and climbed the stairs, determined to be of some help.

"I won't have you do any hands on, so just watch ya hear? Don't be touching nothing lest I tell you, understand soldier?" she asked, a steely look in her eyes. She didn't want him to lose any parts for not paying attention, she knew he wouldn't but still had to make sure.

"Yes sir" he said as determined and serious as ever. She smiled and nodded "Good, after this I'll take ya for a spin on my baby, if that don't scare you out nothing will" she said with a chuckle. He nodded with an easier smile before asking what to do first. They spent the next two and a half hours working on both rotors, left mostly alone by the other curious soldiers. They knew Steve didn't have access to such personnel but also knew their captain knew what she was doing.

They'd mind their own until the captain said otherwise, after all no one was such a big idiot as to get on their captains bad side on purpose.

**With Howard and Peggy**

"What the bloody hell was that all about Howard?! "questioned Peggy as she hauled Howard away from Jaime. Her usual English accent even more distinguished as she yelled at him, barely noticing Steve and Jaime talking. She had just returned from overseeing the soldiers training; Steve having won a ride with her and the colonel for getting the flag.

"Jaime just admitted to loving me" Howard said with a grin fit for only a fool. Peggy appeared surprised but also incredibly happy for her two closest friends, with her very own grin although obviously smaller than Howards, she pulled him into a hug "congratulations Howard! Although it was always apparent she did" she said as she pulled away

"but hearing it from her beautiful voice made it all the more better" he said with a dopey smile, yet somehow still managing to look like his usual charming self.

"So what did you say to her?" Peggy asked, needing more details on it; and why he decided to parade around in such a scandalous way. She had once thought she had been used to such antics but it would seem there were always new ones to have to learn about when it came to her friends.

"Say? About what?" asked Howard as broke out of his thoughts on his gals previous words. Unaware of the growing horror on Peggy's face, he continued remembering.

"You didn't say it back!" Peggy yelled at him for his stupidity. He had been trying over and over again to tell Jaime of his feelings for her, but feared it would seem too fast for her. Howard paled at her words, all of his worries coming back as he thought of her words.

"I…I did… Didn't say it back?!" Howard asked himself horrified, slowing turning paler by the second. He turned around quickly, hoping to see her there where he put her down with that boy, only to see an empty space.

"Where did she go? She was right here?! Where is she now?" Howard continued to mumble to himself as he ran around. Peggy sighed to herself at the fool Howard was making himself as he ran in circles before spring in random directions, girls still swooning at his feet.

It was truly amazing the complete transformation that Howard made when talking about work to talking about Jaime. It was like he became a different man, one minute a dedicated genius trying to win the war and the next a love struck fool trying to please his gal. If only he knew he had already done so.

"Jaime will certainly have her hands full the rest of her life wont she?" she asked herself with a smile as she walked away to finish her report

"Achoo!" Jaime sneezed as she finished repairing the rotors, grease smudging her nose and cheek as she walked with Steve to Betsy. Someone must be talking about her. "Bless you" Steve said, also covered in grease stains but still smiling despite how tired his tiny body felt. It was…relaxing to just talk and help fix something. It was peaceful. They talked about their home life, what they liked to do; simply things that said everything about a person.

"Thanks, now c'mon, I got to show you my pride and joy" she said with an excited smile. Although their tired body's just begged for rest, their mutual excitement to fly overcame their need to rest. This would be the first time of the many he would get on a plane.

"Here she is" Jaime said with a flourish of her hand and a smile on her lips. The pride was evident in her eyes as she showed off her pride and joy; Betsy.

"Worked on her the entire time I was servicing, wasn't much at first, hell wasn't even much of a plane at first, but I worked on her until she was done, her names Betsy "she said. He looked at the completely steel covered plane, a stark insignia on the top back wing. It did look well taken care of, and seemed to shine despite the years gone by.

"It's yours?" he asked gesturing to the Stark logo, making her scowl yet her eyes shone in barely hidden mirth.

"I got into a drinking contest with Howard two years ago, we thought we could out drink each other and finally decided to find out who would win, with Peggy acting as judge" she chuckled at the memory "I was on my sixth shot of tequila and moonshine when Howard told me a joke about a cow, I just bout spit out all the liquor in my mouth before laughing for a good minute, but by then he had drank everything."

"So how he'd get you to put his Logo on there?" Steve asked, it was unfair how he won though Steve thought

Jaime laughed "before we started drinking, he suggested making a prize for the winner; if he won he got to put his logo on Betsy" she chuckled " if I won he had to buy me a new stove, and even after I lost he still got me a stove."

"That was awfully kind of him" Steve said surprised, a stove was expensive. Jaime laughed again, before answering "Stark is filthy rich, he doesn't have to help out the army; but he's invaluable to them to be left alone, now c'mon its time to show you what my baby can do"

As they climbed onto the plane, Jaime gave him a tour and hand him sit next to her on the co-pilot seat. She gave him a basic explanation of which buttons did what, and showed him how to start and fly a plane. She doubted he would ever become a pilot but it never hurt to know.

She started off slow with simply gliding around the clouds, enjoying the sheer joy on Steve's face, her face softened at the child like smile he bore. When Steve asked what else could she do, a demonic grin showed up on her face before answering "Plenty"

After countless barrel rolls and half tilts she slowed down, sadistically enjoying his frazzled appearance and steel grip on the seat, and yet there was blinding smile on his face like he had just flown all around the world himself.

She landed Betsy and got up, gesturing Steve to follow her, only to have him stand and fall face first into the planes floor. "Steve!" she shouted before helping him up "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, just felt a little light headed from the adrenaline" he admitted, hi arm strung over her shoulder as she helped him walk out into the terminal.

"You did good Steve, you didn't even scream once" she told him with a smile as they walked past the curios soldiers without a backward glance. "C'mon we got to get you seated, fore you faint on me"

They walked to a bench in front of the training grounds, watching recruits run laps and talking about the ride. Well Steve was doing most of the talking, excitedly giving word for word story about his first experience with flying. She chuckled inwardly at his enthusiastic hand motion. She had never seen him this light hearted, it did her heart good to be the reason for his mood.

"Maria! Maria! MARIA where are you?! Wher… Maria! There you are!" Howard yelled, running up to them before skidding to a stop in front of her, sweat dripping from his forehead as he tried to catch his breath.

"Howard, Howard what's wrong?" Jaime asked him, concern on her face and voice, Howard NEVER called her by her middle name unless he was truly troubled. "Can I trust you to be alright Stevie?" she asked him, taking Howards arm and rubbing his back "Breath darling, just breath"

"Yea that's fine Sir" Steve said before seeing her annoyed expression "I mean yes, Miss Jaime"

"Then I'll see you later" she said with a nod, dragging Howard away "C'mon hun, we got to get you to the infirmary, what was you doing running like the devil was behind you, huh?!" she asked, her accent slowly coming in.

"I...I. Have to tell you something" Howard huffed out, still panting as she helped him walk to the infirmary. "Wait Maria, I have to tell you something really important" he said as he stood up to his full height and put his hands on her shoulders. He pulled her into a hug, feeling her arms hesitantly wrap around him. "I love you too"

There was a pause before Jaime started chuckling "I know" she said with a smile, pulling away from his embrace. "You ...You know?" he stuttered, making her laugh at his floundered expression "I've always known love" she said "In front of everyone your this professional, serious genius but with me you turn into a silly, shameless fool that would do anything just to get me to smile"

Howard smiled, his chest feeling lighter at her words. He turned his head away, partially hiding his expression before answering "oh, I just wanted to make sure you knew; you know in case you wanted to run off with Stevie, which is perfectly fine! He seems like he could bench press a lot you know? He's probably 100% man and not half boy and….."

"Howard!" Jaime interrupted with a mock glare, completely ignoring the innocent look he gave her. "leave Steve alone, I took him flying and he handled it like a man" she said pointedly to him, reminding him of his screams when she did a barrel roll, something he fervently denies tot this day.

"You took him flying?" he asked in wonder and slight envy, slowly feeling his adrenaline run out" so you guys can go off flying together and have a picnic any day of the week while I just sit here all alone, no one to talk to.."

"Peggy will still be here when we go to our next picnic" Jaime interrupted with a grin

"You'll probably take her with you" Howard moped, bowing his head

"Then well radio you while were at the beach eating sandwiches" she countered, picking his arm back up and helping him walk towards the infirmary. "Now c'mon, you got to lie down"

"I don't want to go to the infirmary; they'll stab me with needles while they try to figure out my secret so everyone can be as charming as me, just take me to my lab" he whined

"You won't rest your head at your lab sugar; I'll make sure those evil doctors don't take your secret "she pacified, half sure Howard was dozing off already

"Yaaaayyy" Howard said softly, his eyelids slowly closing, as his body became heavier. They soon made it to the infirmary, and with the help of one of the nurses she helped put him on an empty bed. The infirmary was particularly empty that day, with only two soldiers admitted there.

"He's completely exhausted mentally and physically, all that extra running he did today finally pushed his limit." The old nurse told Jaime "well keep him here tonight, but after a couple nights rest he should be fine and ready to go"

"Thank you ma'am, please send word when he awakes" Jaime told her. As she turned to leave she paused and turned "Please don't try and take his secret to be charming, as his request" she asked

The veteran wheezed a soft, weak laugh before agreeing "yes captain" Jaime nodded her thanks before leaving. She walked passed by some of her own men and nodded her head in greeting and even stopped to ask how they've been keeping up. After a few minutes they pointed her into where Peggy was supposed to start supervising the new recruits and possible candidate, and with nothing better to do she decided to watch.

She headed down to the 17th training ground and saw a group of recruits standing around in uniform; she guessed they were waiting for Peggy and the colonel to show up. She sat in front of a parked jeep and waited the show to start. She heard a southern drawl directed to her and turned her head.

"There accepting niggers here now? Are you here ta clean our shoes or you suppose ta be our new whore?" laughed a large man, with a slight gap in his teeth. A few other soldiers laughed but most looked uncomfortable at hearing a woman being called a whore.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply; seemed she would never get enough respect no matter how scary she was and all just for her skin and sex. At least if would be fun to maim this guy.

Just as she opened her mouth to answer a voice broke out before her "Don't talk that way to her! She's a lady and the best pilot!"

Steve. Seemed to be seeing a lot of him today, she chuckled softly "her hero" she thought. He looked mad, as mad as she had ever seen him; his face was flushed and his eyes were narrowed at the much larger man with a large frown on his face. She rolled up her grey jumpsuit sleeves and tied her hair back.

"Ya wanna go nancy boy?" Said the larger man with a glare to the smaller boy who dared challenge him, first that that British bitch and now this scrawny bastard, both were trying to make a fool outa him.

Before he could sock the scrawny bastard he felt someone tap his shoulder, turning around he saw that short nigger smiling, before she socked him in the face. He snapped his head back at her and saw that the smile was gone, replaced by a glare. She stuck him again, dodging his fist that flew towards her in rage. She finally kicked him between the legs and watched as he fell with a familiar whimper, before pouncing on top of him, her pistol pushed against his head.

Everything became quiet "what's your name soldier?" she asked, pressing her pistol harder into his temple.

"G..Gilmore Hodge" he answered, slightly trembling whether in fear or anger it was unknown. "Well Hodge you aren't the first to insult me and you aren't the last, but I do suggest you apologize before I put a bullet in that empty skull of yours, do you understand me?"

"You can't do that!" yelled out another soldier, she noticed they were all around her yet at a distance from her shooting range. She stared back at the soldier, her eyes cold and void of any emotion as she cocked her gun, causing all the soldiers to stiffen

"Well I see your breaking in the candidates again Captain" said Colonel Philips with a worried Peggy and a surprised Dr. Erskine trailing behind him.

"Well sir, seems to be the only way they learn; now are you going to apologize or am I going to have to pull this trigger?" she asked Hodges

He looked desperately at the Colonel and just saw him shake his head, before turning to the lunatic in front of him "ay a...a..apologize"

"Next time I won't be so kind" she said as she got off him and put away her pistol, nodding to Steve as thanks and went to stand next to the Colonel and dr. "Are you laughing Colonel?" she asked him with a smile, he merely shook his head and bit his lip, as his shoulder shook

"I must say, your actions surprised me Captain" said Dr. Erskine in his quiet Germen voice "I would not have expected a woman of your size to take down a man as large as him"

She laughed "Years of practice" was all she said on the matter, turning to watch Peggy torture the cadets in grueling drills.

"Why are you here any ways?" questioned the Colonel, she shrugged "watching the show I guess, I aint got nothing better to do until tonight, when I gotta go ship off soldiers to England" she said, still watching Peggy torture her victims by making them a hundred sit ups.

"And how'd it go with lover boy?" asked the Colonel with a smirk, making her smile before chuckling at the thought of him "he's in the infirmary right now for over doing it, damn near gave me a heart attack" she said

"You are in a relationship here?" asked the Dr. confused, believing it to be prohibited to be in any relationships in the army.

She and the Colonel laughed at the question "No, Howard and I are **NOT **in a relationship" she told him pointedly. He smiled and nodded in understanding "I hope your non-existence relationship with him is filled joy" he said sincerely

She smiled and nodded in thanks at his words "so how's the experiment coming?" she asked as they walked around the entire field, walking past moving jeep and headed over to sit by the other vehicle's on the other side of the field much closer to Peggy.

"I already have the perfect candidate chosen" Erskine said as they neared the field

"Faster ladies , come on my grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul. Move it!" shouted Peggy as the cadets were forced to do push-ups.

"You're not really thinking about picking Rodgers, are you?" asked the Colonel, surprising Jaime; Steve was great but he wasn't really "fit" physically to be a super solder, even if he was better than the rest.

"I'm more than just thinking about it, he is the clear choice" responded Erskine, something she agreed on. "He sure as hell is better than the rest, that's for sure" she said, Erskine nodding in agreement.

"When you brought a 90 pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought "what the hell" maybe he'd be useful to you like a gerbil. I'd never thought you'd pick him." Admitted the Colonel, making Jaime elbow him in the ribs for his words, he pushed her to the side making her laugh.

"Up." Ordered Peggy as she made them do jumping jacks, poor Steve looked ready to drop dead but still kept going.

"You stick a needle in that kids arm it's gonna go right through him." Said the Colonel as they saw his skinny frame struggle

"Come on girls" Peggy said as she tried to encourage them to continue

"Look at that. He's making me cry" continued the Colonel, making Jaime laugh

"What he lacks in strength he makes up for in heart, he's stronger than all of them combined" Jaime said, making Erskine smile at her before nodding

"I am looking for qualities beyond the physical." Erskine said to the Colonel "Do you know how long it took to set up this project? All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator What's-His-Name's committees?" Colonel said irritated

"Brandt. Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts." Erskine said as he tried to pacify him.

"Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big. He's fast. He obeys orders. He's a soldier."

"He is a bully" Erskine stated simply, and Jaime nodded before adding "plus I kicked his ass, so he aint that much of a soldier"

"You don't count, I've seen you take down men greater than him" the Colonel said to her, making her stick her tongue out at him.

He turned back to the doctor "You don't win wars with niceness, Doctor. You win wars with guts." Colonel said as he grabbed a dummy grenade and pulled both the pin and safety back, before tossing it into the group of cadets.

"Grenade!" the Colonel yelled, causing all of the recruits to spread out in all directions; except Steve. "Get away! Get back!" he yelled as he tried to shield the grenade as much as possible with his body, waiting to hear the explosion.

After a minute of not hearing anything, everyone slowly came out to see what had happened. Jaime couldn't help the proud smile she bore and tried to ignore the slight wetness in her eyes of the thought of Stevie doing that in a real battle field without a second thought.

"Is this a test?" Steve asked huffing slightly at the use of so much adrenaline. Erskine smiled at him and Jaime laughed

"He's still skinny" the colonel said disgruntled as he walked away. Jaime laughed "Good Job Stevie, See ya Peggy" she said with a proud grin before leaving to catch up with the Colonel. He smiled at the compliment before catching his breath.

"Looks like he's got guts, doesn't it Colonel?" Jaime asked with a smirk. He merely grumbled what sounded like "shut up" making her laugh even harder.

After getting the coordinates to the British base, she went to visit Howard at the infirmary. He was just as she had left him, and hadn't moved an inch. She looked outside only to see the dark blue of the sky slowly turn black; she would have to go soon.

"Bye baby, I'll be back soon I promise" she whispered to him as she kissed his forehead. He smiled in his sleep but didn't move. She covered his body with the blanket provided and placed her bandanna next to him. A promise to return.

As she left the tent she saw Peggy walk in the opposite direction towards her. They smiled at each other before hugging one another. "

Watch Howard for me would ya? Tell him I'll be back soon." Jaime told her

"I will" Peggy agreed and walked her to the terminal "Take care of yourself and Steve too would ya? I'll be back before you even know it" Jaime said with a smile, Peggy nodded and nothing else was said. The war was now also closer to Britain and the chance was now higher for anyone against the Axis. There was a good chance Jaime wouldn't come back alive if at all.

"Keep an eye on the Horizon" Jaime said before getting Betsy ready to fly. "Lord I hope I don't die, otherwise Howard won't let me hear the end of it in the afterlife." she said to herself before flying off into the sky, slowly becoming nothing more than a dot in air.

**A/N- Hope you liked it! **

**Ok so Jaime is twenty four years old, and joined the army when she was twenty, Peggy is twenty two, Steve is twenty one and Howard is twenty six. Just thought I should add that in case anyone wanted to know.**


End file.
